Back in Forks, Say What ?
by PrincesssPink
Summary: Set about 300 years after Breaking Dawn. The gang is back in Forks, with two new members, Mikayla and Andrew. What happens when a snobby clique fake, trashy girls lust over the guys, and when all the boys want the girls ? What pranks get played ? Read to find out :) Cannon pairings. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. WARNING: Rated T but some M content included.


**Okay, guys, this is a new story I'm gonna work on. It's just about life after Breaking Dawn. The Cullens have two new members, Mikayla and Andrew. They all go back to high school in Forks, about 100 years after BD. I want reviews, and I want y'all's opinions and ideas on this story, too. I'll give credit to anyone whose ideas I use :)**

**Descriptions of Andrew and Mikayla: **

**Mikayla is one quarter Puerto Rican, half Irish and one quarter British. She has a British accent, tan skin and auburn hair. She's on the short side, only being 5'3. Her hair reaches past her waist, almost to her butt. She has hazel eyes, a cute button nose and red pouty lips. Mikayla prides her self on being a tiny size two, not too skinny, but not fat, either. She has long legs, surprisingly, for a short person. She has a little bit of everyone in her family. She has Carlisle's determination, Esme's compassion, Rosalie's protectiveness, Emmett's humor, Bella's selflessness, Edward's know-it-all, Renesmee's sweetness, Jacob's temper, Alice's shopaholic-ness and her gracefulness and she can emapathize like Jasper. She is super sweet and loving and fun, until you get her mad. She's friendly and outgoing, but just like Rosalie, she's very protective of her family. She loves Andrew to death, and would do absolutely anything for him. She doesn't ask for much; as long as she has Andrew, she's fine. Mikayla gets treated like a princess by Andrew, and she treats him with complete respect. She doesn't pick petty fights, or seek attention from him by doing foolish things. **

**Andrew is one quarter Native American, one quarter Italian, one quarter British, one eighth Irish and one eighth Greek. Andrew is tanned, due to his Native American, Italian and Greek heritage. Like Mikayla, he also has a British accent. Andrew is on the tall side, being almost 6'4, about a foot taller than his mate. He has dark brown, almost black, long hair that tends to flop into his eyes. Andrew has vibrant brown eyes, a ski slope nose, and lips that weren't too big or too small. Andrew is built and prides himself on his eight pack. His muscular arms are absolutely perfect to wrap Mikayla in. Andrew is sweet and caring, wild and fun and confident but not cocky. Andrew is lovable and treats Mikayla like she's a princess, the way she should be treated. He's protective of his family, but most Mikayla. She's his number one priority. **

***** I'm using the same cars in this story that I am for my Wife Swap one except, instead of Shreya and Nikhil, it's Andrew and Mikayla. In my story, the Cullens can drink alcohol and sleep if they want, and can eat certain foods, just like hybrids. Oh, and their hair and nails do grow in this one :) and the house they have is the same that's used in my Wife Swap story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Cullens, unfortunately, but I do own Mikayla and Andrew3  
BPOV:**

It had been a hundred years since we had last been in the tiny town of Forks, Washington. The place where I had met Edward and the Cullens, my husband and family; had my baby, Renesmee; changed into a vampire; and had two new members, not including Jacob, Mikayla and Andrew. We were finally back, and were starting high school tomorrow. We had all decided to start as sophomores, even though Rose, Jasper and Emmett could barely pass for juniors, let alone sophomores. Carlisle, or Dad, as I liked to call him, had asked us all to start in the same year.

"Okay, everyone lets get everything in order. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen and Renesmee Carlie Mason Cullen; Rosalie Lillian Hale and Jasper Whitlock Hale; Isabella Marie Swan and Emmett McCarty Swan; Mary Alice Brandon; Jacob Alexander Black and Andrew Colin Black and Mikayla Noelle Colon. Is that right?" Carlisle asked. We all nodded, except Alice. "I don't like Mary Alice. Can I just be Alice Mary Brandon?" Alice asked, pouting. "No, Ali, we already registered you kids," Carlisle said, softly. Alice nodded. "Okay, kids we'll meet here tomorrow morning at eight," Carlisle said. We all went off to do whatever we wanted. I decided to sleep for once.

**EPOV:**

I wasn't thrilled that Bella wanted to sleep, but because we slept in each other's arms, I was okay with it.

**RPOV:**

"I'm going out for a run," I declared. I needed to clear my mind.

**EmPOV:**

"Can I join you, Rosie, baby?" I asked my beautiful wife. She smiled and nodded. She brought her hand out to me, and I grabbed it. We both jumped off the balcony and started to run.

**APOV:**

I had a fun night planned with my Jazzy, if ya know what I mean. I didn't want to waste time setting romantic candles or anything. I decided to surprise Jazzy by a war roleplay. I knew he would be beggin on his knees once he saw me.

**JPOV:**

I walked into mine and Ali's room and saw her dressed as a sexy soldier. My jaw dropped, and I knew I was a goner.

**JacobPOV:**

I was hungry, so I made my way down to the living room where my darling, Nessie, was watching t.v. "Hey, babe, do you wanna make some food with me? I'm starving."

**NessPOV:**

I was watching Gossip Girl on the main television, while texting some friends from New Haven on my Swarovski crystallized white iPhone 5, because I knew Aunt Ali and Uncle Jazzy and Mikayla and Andrew were getting their stuff on, if you get what I'm sayin'. Jake came downstairs and asked me if I wanted to make food, since he was hungry. I giggled and slipped my phone into my pajama pants, and stood up. "Have I told you how beautiful you look wearing my pants?" Jacob said. I was wearing a pair of Jake's black and red flannel pajamas, and a black Victoria's Secret tee with my zebra slippers. "Cut the sweet talk, I'll make some fried chicken for you," I laughed, knowing he loved my southern comfort meal. "Yes! Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I love you," Jake cheekily smiled. "Whatever," I smiled, walking into the kitchen.

I pulled out the ingredients needed for fried chicken, biscuits, mashed potatoes and corn on the cob. I decided to also make an apple pie for the rest of my family. It took a while, but in the end, Jake was hungrily shoving food down his throat, while we waited for everyone. By this time, it was six in the morning, and I heard moving upstairs. Ali flew down the stairs to cut a slice of apple pie. "Ness, sweetie, I adore you for making this pie, but did you and Jake really decide not to get it on or something?" She asked, shocked. "Nope, now Auntie Ali, I have to go get ready," I said, making an escape to my room on the third floor. I decided to take a quick shower. I put on a crimson floral lace bra with a matching lace black thong. I pulled on a pair of heather gray tights and a light pink soft sweater dress with a thin black belt. I pulled on black boots. My hair was curled with a curling iron, put on light pink blush, pink eye shadow and black mascara. I dabbed on some Victoria's Secret pink lip gloss. I got my Michael Kors bag, and put in my makeup bag and wristlet. I walked down the stairs, waiting for Mom, Alice, Rose and Mikayla.

"Morning, Grandma," I cheerfully said, kissing her on the cheek. "Morning, baby, take a plate and eat," she replied, smiling. Grandma was in the process of making a big breakfast when I went in the kitchen. There were eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuits, toast, ham and more. There was a pitcher of orange juice, and a pot of coffee in the middle of the table. I took a plate and piled a little bit of everything on my plate. I decided to take coffee to school, instead of drinking it right now.

**BPOV:**

I was stuck on what to wear. There were clothes thrown all over the room. "Alice!" I screamed, on the verge of a breakdown. I could hear the pixie running into my closet and coming back out with an outfit ten seconds later. I looked at the outfit laying on the bed. There was a pair of True Religion skinny jeans, a strapless bright turquoise lace belted tier top, a short white peacoat, and a pair of black Gucci ballerina flats. I was surprised. "Oh, don't look so surprised. I only like them because they're designer. You know if they weren't, they wouldn't even be allowed in your closet," Alice said. She skipped out of my room, probably to get ready. I put the outfit on, and I straightened my hair and put on some makeup. I grabbed a black Juicy Couture leather hobo bag, and made my way downstairs. Edward was out hunting but he said he'd be back long before we had to leave for school.

**AlPOV:**

I skipped into my closet to decide what to wear on our first day at Forks High, again. I took a pair of dark blue True Religion skinny jeans, a Blue Label by Ralph Lauren yellow ruffled sheer silk top with white Fimesa Calfskin wedges from Ralph Lauren. I put a sparkly clip in my hair, and put on black mascara and eye liner, with pink lip gloss and blush. I grabbed a Ralph Lauren brown vachetta braided zip tote. I put on a gray peacoat, and went downstairs. I saw Bella and Ness eating breakfast; I grabbed a plate from the counter and started to eat. Mikayla came down next wearing a Blue Label Ralph Lauren green silk georgette skirt, a Denim & Supply Ralph Lauren cream lace yoke top with the same wedges I was wearing in the same color. Her long hair was straightened til about a few inches at the end, it was curled.

**RPOV:**

I walked down the stairs wearing a red Diane von Furstenberg 'Zarita' lace sheath dress, black Michael Kors 'Livvy' sandals. I straightened my hair and teased it at the crown and put it half up with a small black butterfly clip. I hadn't put on too much makeup for the first day, just some mascara and eye liner with some red Topshop lip bullet. I was the last of the girls to come downstairs. I took a plate and started eating.

"The boys will be here in ten minutes, and I already have their outfits laid out," Alice said. We were all eating when the boys came in, shoving each other. All five of them had big smiles on them. They took plates to eat before Alice yelled at them. "Boys, don't you dare eat until you've changed and clean up. Hurry, we only have thirty minutes before the first bell rings, and we have to get there early because we're new!" They all looked scared and ran up the stairs, trying to push past one another.

**NOBODY POV:**

Ten minutes later, the boys came down. Edward was wearing black jeans and a white button up, with Sperrys. Emmett was wearing a red polo and dark blue jeans, with Sperrys. Andrew had on a green button down with medium blue jeans and Sperrys. Jasper was wearing light blue jeans with a yellow Polo tee and Sperrys. Jacob wore light blue jeans and a fitted black tee with Sperrys.

**BPOV:**

"Boys! Hurry up and eat, you're going to be late! You have fifteen minutes to eat and get out of her!" Esme called. I was done, so I put my plate in the sink and filled up a teal coffee travel mug with jewels on the top with Irish Creme coffee creamer and sugar. I was addicted to coffee and needed it tasting like nothing but straight creamer and sugar. Ness also filled up hers, which was the same as mine but in pink. Ali also filled up her yellow mug, Rose filled her up her red one and Mikayla filled her purple one. "Alright, guys, let's go! Jasper and I will take my Porsche, Edward and Bella will take Eddie's Aston Martin, Emmett and Rose take Rose's BMW, Ness and Jake take Renesmee's Bugatti and Mikayla and Andrew take Andrew's Hennessey," Alice ordered.

We all nodded and went into our respective cars. "Guys, let's race! Winning couple gets two hundred from each person!" Emmett cheered. "You're on, brother bear!" Mikayla and I shouted. "Bring it on, Uncle Em!" Ness yelled. "And we're off in three, two, one!" Alice screamed. We all slid out of the garage and started to race. I could hear everyone's laughs as we wove through the streets. In less than five minutes, we reached the school. Conveniently, there were five spaces right next to each other. We smoothly pulled in and parked. I could hear the whispers before anybody even got out. We did have the best cars in the lot. The guys got out and walked to the passenger seat and opened the doors for us girls.

A/N: not a cliffy or anything, but my laptop's dying and I can't find the charger. Oops :P Don't forget to review :)


End file.
